Open My Heart
by jcmlove
Summary: After season 1 finale, Bonnie is angry that she continuously helps vampires and that Elena seems to favor them. So she casts a spell to destroy Elena's feelings towards keeping Damon around, but instead brings in a new trouble which will affect everyone's life.
1. Prologue

**AN: this story takes place directly after season one and after Damon kissed Katherine. Plays out a little differently than the show**

**Prologue**

Bonnie sits in her room in the center of a circle of illuminated candles. In front of her is a bowl filled with a mixture of herbs to make her spell complete. She was tired of showing kindness to the vampires in this town, Especially to Damon and Stefan. Elena was to naïve to see that they are evil and that they are monstrous creatures that are only there to kill and kill and kill. Hasn't there been enough bloodshed in her life. Obviously not if she still wants to keep Damon alive after all the horrible things he has done.

She begins to chant a spell from one of her Gram's old books. The spell is supposed to take Elena's feelings towards Damon Salvatore and bring out the hate to a deeper passion. She will loathe him so much that Stefan will be forced to either kill his brother or leave with him. Well that is the plan at least. Either way Damon is ultimately will die. Bonnie Chants louder and louder until big green smoke shoots up from each candle and then disappears, leaving her in darkness and completely satisfied with herself.

X X X

Damon is sitting in the kitchen of his house, drinking vodka after his long and miserable day. He is mad that the little witch lied to them all and did not turn off the device. Then he wouldn't have had to almost die with all of the tomb vampires and the mayor who was not a vampire. Why the mayor was even in there is a complete mystery to him. After he told Jeremy about Anna, he had a chance to talk and kiss Elena. Damn that girl really messes with his heart.

A strong pain shoots through his body all at once. It squeezes every inch of him, but seems to stop in his groin, squeezing his manhood harder than they have ever been squeezed before. He is being squeezed to the point that he is growling in all the pain. A bright white light swirls around him, consuming his body all over, and lifting him into the air. If this was dying then he wished it would be quick and painless. The swirling light squeezes his whole body, almost to a point of explosion. Damon is then thrown to the ground so hard that it knocks him out.

X X X

I walk into the house after an extremely long night. All I want to do is fall down and sleep. My Stefan was safe; running into deaths face to save his brother was an extremely brave thing for him to do. He could've died doing that. I can't hear any commotion anywhere within the house. I walk to the kitchen to grab a nice glass of iced cold water. That's what I need after such an eventful day.

My heart begins thumping harder and faster, like it sometimes does when I sense Damon or Stefan has materialized behind me. Something is definitely not right. I get into the kitchen and John is laying on the floor clutching his hand and bleeding. His fingers and a bloody knife lay on the counter. The sight alone makes me want to gag. I quickly grab the phone and dial 911.

"Hello, please state your emergency," a tired sounding officer says calmly.

"Hello, My name is Elena Gilbert, my uncle had an accident and there's blood everywhe-, " I am cut off by a sharp pain coursing throughout my body. It kind of feels as if something is trying to claw itself from inside my body. A white glowing light picks me up into the air, hugging my body and blocking the world from view. I scream loudly, as the pain gets stronger and stronger, before it makes my body lose all feeling and collapse under the pressure.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I open my eyes only to quickly close them again from the bright lights shining down on me. My whole body aches as I try to move and my hand is hooked up to an IV. That must mean I am in a hospital, but the question would be why? I remember finding john and then feeling so much pain I wanted to die, but that is all I remember. I slowly open my eyes again and look around the room. Jenna is sitting next to the bed holding one of my hands.

"Hey," I whisper giving her a half smile. It's all my body can take at the moment. She looks at me, relief passing over her face.

"I am so glad you are ok, Elena. You were in surgery for a long time and I didn't know what they were doing or why they were doing it. What happened?" tears start to form in her eyes which are already red from crying.

"I came home from Founder's Day and John was in the kitchen bleeding," I choke out in my hoarse sounding voice. "Then I felt pain and that's all I remember." I know that it isn't the whole truth but it is what I have to say to keep her from the truth of the supernatural.

"Well I am so glad that you are safe, Elena. Everyone is waiting to see you. They are all worried," She says giving me a hug.

"Send them in, I could use some happiness." Jenna leaves with a nod and in her place comes Bonnie. Bonnie gives me a weak smile as she enters wearing a comfortable looking pair of jeans and a sweater that looks amazing on her. She sits down where Jenna was only a few moments ago and looks down at her hands.

"How do you feel?" she asks looking up at me concerned. She looks as if she wants to cry.

"I feel better now. Some weird magic was cast over me Bonnie. Can you figure out who or what did this to me? It was so painful," tears start to form in my eyes as I think back on the pain. It was the worst pain that I have ever felt before.

"O-of course Elena," she stammers nervously. Bonnie reaches into her small tan leather purse and pulls out my vervain necklace that had fallen off during the weird mystical event. I take it into my hands and place it back where it belongs, around my neck. "How do you feel about Damon?" she asks me firmly looking into my eyes.

"I have told you before that I don't like the idea that he is a murderer, but he is still Stefan's brother and I don't want to end up pushing Stefan away from me so I am trying my hardest to get along with him. He can be nice at times, but I still don't trust him completely yet. Why do you ask?" I look at her confused. She looks as if she is pondering something intently, before snapping out of it and turning her attention back to me.

"No reason. I had forgotten your answer and I just want to know what everyone feels about him and what they think he is up to before I try to find a spell that will reveal his intentions." She smiles at me and reaches into her purse again. This time she pulls out my cellphone and she hands it to me.

"Is Stefan out there with everyone else?" I ask curiously, wanting more than anything to see my boyfriend, and to be in his warm arms.

"I don't think he was. Everything happened so fast, so maybe your vampire boyfriend really doesn't know everything. Give him a call. I'll give you some privacy to do so." She gives me a tight hug before leaving quickly from my room. I turn on my phone, waiting forever as it does the process a little too slowly. Once the phone is one I quickly find Stefan's number and send him a quick text.

'_Babe, where are you?' _I text him, worried why he wouldn't be here yet. It is so unlike him to not be here. It only takes a few minutes before I get the reply.

_ 'Some weird magic is going on. Damon got affected. I found him passed out on the floor in a pile of broken glass. He just woke up so I was trying to get more info so we can figure out what it is. Sorry I didn't text you babe. I love you'_ I quickly type my response.

_ 'Was he in pain all over his body where he couldn't think or see?_' I ask, hoping it wasn't what happened to me.

_ "Yes. What do you know?'_

_ 'Was Damon picked up by a strange light?_' I ask, even more nervous now.

_'He says it is. What's going on Elena? 3'_

_ 'It happened to me too. I am in the hospital. Both of you need to come here ASAP!'_ Damon and Stefan are in my hospital room before I can even count to ten. Damon looks weak and sore in his typical all black outfit. Stefan looks worried as he stands tall in his skin tight t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. He looks super yummy in those pants.

"We need to figure out what happened to both of you and then we will try to figure out if it is linked in anyway." Stefan says taking command. Damon looks like he is going to collapse as he clutches his side and winces in pain. I scoot over in the bed and pat the spot next to me.

"Damon, lay down next to me. I don't want to see you fall or collapse." He gives me his signature smirk and as he climbs into the hospital bed next to me.

"Elena, if you wanted me in your bed, I would prefer Stefan was gone, that way we can get our dirty sexy fun on." I roll my eyes.

"Damon, you're not physically able to have dirty sexy fun, so there is no need for you to worry. Besides, that will definitely never ever happen as long as I shall live." All joking leaves his face as he leans in close to me. He rests his head against my body in between my breasts. Normally I would get mad at him and push him off of me, but something tells me that what he is doing is not just for the pure enjoyment of playing with my boobs, which I know he gladly would do.

"Damo-" Stefan starts to say before I cut him off with raising my hand, signaling him to wait a moment. I can see the Jealousy and anger filling his whole body. He clenches his fists and have to give him a look to let him know to knock it off. He unclenches his hands and begins pacing angrily around the room. I watch him as he goes back and forth and back and forth around the small room.

"Stefan," Damon says looking up at his brother, "You need to come hear her heart." Stefan is by my side replacing Damon's head on my chest immediately. He listens for a moment like his brother had only seconds ago. Then he looks up at me.

"Elena, you have no heartbeat, but you shouldn't worry." He says looking deep into my eyes.

"So you're saying I shouldn't worry even though I don't have a damn heartbeat. That gives me every reason to worry." I say a little louder than necessary.

"Brother, she has a point. She is missing her heartbeat so that means either she is a vampire or that the thing that happened to her did some kind of weird magic which we have to figure out how to stop." Damon says. His brow is furrowed as he thinks really hard.

"Ok, Babe, I need you to tell me exactly what happened from the moment you left us at Founders Day. Don't leave anything out, because maybe there is a clue in what you did that will help us understand." Stefan says, beginning his pacing again.

"I went to get my clothes, but they were missing, which I told you on the phone. I came home and went inside right away and nobody was home-" Damon cuts me off.

"You left something out," he says to me, winking as he does.

"I don't think I did. When I was sure nobody was home I decided to go get a glass of water and went into the kitchen. I found john with his fingers cut off, bleeding everywhere, so naturally I decided to call 911. I only told them of the situation when the pain started controlling my body. I was really strong and it felt like something was trying to claw out of me. I could feel actual clawing. Then there was a bright white light and it lifted me into the air. I felt like I was dying. That's all I remember." Just thinking of the pain is painful. I t is like I can feel it all over again. Stefan is looking curious while Damon is staring at me.

"What happened to you, Damon?" Stefan asks still thinking about my story.

"Well when you left me after the fire, I went to Elena's house to let her brother know of Anna's death. He asked some questions on being a vampire and then I walked outside, through the door I might add and I ran into our lovely Elena, who had her bags. Then we kissed," he smiles at Stefan at this word. "I went home, got a drink, and then I felt pain all over my body, but mainly in my pants. I was lifted by white smoke light thing, felt like I was going to die, then dropped to the floor. I passed out shortly after."

"I didn't kiss you Damon," I tell him.

"I am positive we did. Jenna came out and told you something then I left." Stefan gets ready to charge at Damon.

"Stefan I didn't kiss him. I wouldn't do that." Damon frowns and stares into my eyes.

"Then who did I kiss? She looked like you, had your voice, and hair and eyes. She could've been your twin. She…was Katherine wasn't she?" Stefan and I nod.

"So now that Katherine's back, it may explain why only you too were affected, but it doesn't explain what it did," Stefan says looking between the two of us. My doctor comes in holding a clipboard. She has a smiling face and looks happy to see me.

"Hello Elena, how do you feel?" she asks.

"Sore," I reply honestly. She nods.

"That is to be expected. If you could have these two gentlemen leave I could give you the prognosis."

"Can they stay?" I ask not wanting either of them to leave my side.

"Sorry, but the policy is that for minor's only their guardian can be with them when the prognosis is given." She looks down and writes something on her board. Damon is out of the bed and is pressing the doctor against the wall. In his weakened state it takes him a little longer than usual. He stares into her eyes.

"You will let us stay. You don't need to talk to her guardian just this once and you won't tell anybody we are her," he compels her. He then falls to the ground unable to move.

"You can stay. I don't need to talk to her guardian and I don't see you here," she mimics before blinking and turning back to me with a big smile plastered on her lips.

"What is the Prognosis doctor?" I ask mainly keeping my eyes on Damon to make sure he is ok.

"Well you took a nasty fall, but we haven't seen any other problems since your surgery. We did our best trying to keep you alive and do what was needed. It was hard but you both pulled through." She said with a smile.

"Both?" Damon, Stefan and I ask at the same time, all confused.

"Bring her in," she calls out the door. A nurse rolls in a little glass rectangle container. The doctor reaches in the container and pulls out a small pink bundle. Black hair is slightly sticking out of it. "Say hello to your new daughter."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Stefan, Damon and I all look back and forth between each other, confusion plastered on all of our faces. The pink bundle moves, which gives us a better look at her sleeping face. She has chubby little cheeks and a full head of black hair. Just looking down at her I can see that she does look alt like someone, but that person is definitely not me. The doctor hands me the baby. I hold it close to my body, keeping her close.

"She can't be mine. I wasn't pregnant." I tell the doctor, my eyes never leaving the baby's precious little face.

"Well we did a Caesarean section to pull her out since you were unconscious and physically unable to deliver normally. Sometimes the egg gets pushed under the stomach and it grows, but you see no physical changes, but when you came in your stomach was large enough to show holding her. We took her out immediately because her heart had stopped from the fall, but now everything is good. She is healthy as can be and weighs 7lbs and 3 ounces." I lift up my hospital gown under the blankets protection and see the stitches across my stomach where I was cut open. Stefan is pacing again, the concentration he has on the floor tiles is so hard that I am surprised that he doesn't bore a hole right through it. Damon looks at me and the bundle from his spot on the floor. His back is pressed up against the wall, and he has his hand clutching his side.

"I want to be one hundred percent certain that she is my baby before anything else happens. Can you do a paternity test please?" I ask looking up at the doctor.

"Of course we can. Do you just want to check maternal or would you also like us to check paternal too?" she asks writing on her clipboard.

"I would like both please." She nods and gets a swab to get some saliva. She puts it in my mouth collecting my saliva and puts it in a small clear vial. She repeats the process with an all too willing Stefan. She goes to Damon, but he just shakes his head.

"You don't need to do me. I already know its not mine." He says, standing up and wobbleing over to a large plush chair by the window.

"Damon, please do this for me." I plead, staring into his eyes. He growls annoyed, but complies and opens his mouth wide for the doctor.

"Be careful," he says to her before she puts the swab in his mouth, "I bite." He gives her a evil looking grin, as he playfully clamps his teeth together. The doctor gets her sample and turns to leave.

"It shouldn't take long, I'll be back shortly with the results." Then she is gone. Stefan is by my side in a heartbeat looking down at the baby girl in my arms. She yawns slightly before burying her face closer to me. She is really beautiful.

"Vampires can't have kids, so if she is yours then she isn't mine." Stefan says running his fingers over her tiny head.

"Maybe there is something we don't know and somehow you can still have kids. I have only slept with you and matt, but no one since you and have been together." I say running my fingers over his cheeks. He leans down and kisses me. It is a soft peck on the lips, but I can feel our love for each other through it.

"If you two are going to be all kissy kissy then I'm going to barf." Damon pretends to gag. "If you have only slept with St. Stefan then why did you have the hot doc take some of my DNA? If you wanted some, I could have given you a different form of it and given you the best night of your life," he winks and licks his lips in a Damon fashion.

"Pig. If you must know I just wanted to rule you out. I would never want to have your child."

"Ouch," he says clutching his chest over his heart. I don't like hurting him, but he needs to know that Stefan is the only one that I love. I couldn't love a monster like Damon.

"We have to figure out what the magic was and how this baby relates to it all. Damon stop fighting with Elena." Stefan says glaring at his brother.

"Whatever you say baby brother."

"Maybe the spell that was cast somehow created the baby," Stefan throws out as a suggestion.

"Oh great," Damon whines causing us both to look at him again. "Does that mean I am pregnant? Because I sure as hell don't think I want to be the first guy to give birth." I roll my eyes at him.

"We don't even know if it is the same spell that affected you. Maybe it is something evil brought to kill us."

"She is too precious to be evil. Besides how could an itsy bitsy baby be evil." I stroke her cheek lightly.

"Well we have to figure out what all of this means. There has to be some common link between the two, and we have to also figure out why Katherine is back." We all are silent as we contemplate reasons as to why she is back and in the same area as Damon and Stefan. Most importantly, we don't want Damon to go off the deep end just because he has his ex back.

"You should name her Elena," Damon whispers, breaking the silence that has filled the room. I look down at her rosy cheeks and I can't even think of a single name that could capture her, or would fit.

"What do you guys think we should name her?" I ask looking at them both.

"Let's name her Lexi or Anna, after someone who has died recently and has meant a lot to us in the past." Stefan suggests. I shake my head not wanting to name my baby after my boyfriend's dead girlfriend.

"How about Camille, or Danica." Damon throws out. I think about it for a second before shaking my head. I don't have a good feeling for those names.

"I am thinking Lily or maybe Chloe. I want something that is different, but it is pretty like she is." I tell them.

"I have the perfect name!" Damon exclaims. He opens his mouth to tell us, but the doctor walks in with a manila folder, containing the test results. She hands the folder to me.

"Here are your results. I'll be back to check on you guys in a few minutes. You can go home shortly." She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I open the folder and skim the results. They aren't very hard to decipher. My name is listed and it shows me connected to the baby as her mother. That only means that I actually have a child. I move my finger over the paper to the father. I see the name and look up from the folder. I stare directly at her father.

"What does it say?" Stefan asks.

"It says that I am her mom. It also says that her father is-"

AN: what should Damon's baby name idea be?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So we can deal with this," Stefan says as he helps me carry my daughter into the boarding house. He made sure to make a few pit stops on the way so we could buy some supplies needed to take care of her, after all she is human. We decided it was best not to tell anyone about her until we know for sure how she came here, and then we will tell a select few. That means while I live at home with Jenna and Jeremy, my daughter will be living with her uncle and her father. It will sure be interesting to see how things play out.

"Yea I know. How do you think Damon is taking it?" I ask sitting down on the couch, baby cuddled closely into my arms. She was awake briefly to look around at the new world that she lives in, but fell back asleep after a while.

"He will be fine. I doubt he will even consider her as his daughter, but that doesn't matter, because I know I will be the father she doesn't have." Stefan says, giving my lips a small peck. I smile at him lovingly. I love how he gets all romantic. It makes me feel really loved.

"I know how it was like for me to find out that my uncle I hated was my father, I don't want that to happen to her, so we have to have honesty with her."

"That sounds like a good plan. So what names did you come up with?" He asks taking her from me and holding her gently in his own arms.

"I think I am really leaning towards Skylar and shorten it to Sky."

"I think that name would be perfect." He kisses me again, this time deepening it, filling it with all the love he can.

"I would like to make an objection," Damon says sauntering into the room. He gives me his smirk plopping himself in the armchair across from the couch Stefan and I are sitting on.

"Why do you object?" I ask already annoyed by the fact he is ruining the moment.

"She is half mine so I object to the name," he says.

"You have no right to object," Stefan growls at his older brother.

"Stefan, be nice. Damon, what name do you want?" I ask already ready to object to anything he throws my way.

"I think her name should be Kayleigh Anne Salvatore. It is a really pretty name that I have wanted to name a daughter if I had ever had one. Now that I do I would really like it if we could name her that." Damon says looking at me seriously. Not even a hint of a smirk resides on his face or in his eyes. He really wants our daughter to have the name Kayleigh. I just said our daughter. What is getting into me?

"Not happening. Elena already has picked out a name for her." Stefan snaps. I understand why he is acting like this towards his brother, but right now it is unneeded.

"Stefan," I warn. "Damon I will use the name you picked out on one condition."

"What is the condition?" he asks me, staring deep into my eyes.

"With having the understanding that you won't give up human blood, I would like you to give up killing them, hurting them and all together I want you to be on your best behavior, which means no bringing every girl back for sex and overall look out for her best interests. I know you can be sweet and kind and good if you want to. If you want to name our daughter and be in her life you have to be under control." I say sternly.

"Done," he says without any thought on it. He doesn't even consider the conditions before answering. I believe in Damon. He can be wild and crazy and downright evil, but ultimately deep down he is a loving, sweet and kind man who wants to keep those he loves safe. That's what he wanted for Katherine. He didn't want to lose the woman he loved even though she also wanted his brother. I understand it hurt both of them when they thought she died, but I feel like Damon took it harder and has been lashing out for it. If he truly cares for me or my baby, then he will protect us and do what is right.

"You really think he can do it?" Stefan sneers. He doesn't believe in his brother, because he has been let down so much in the past. I am hoping to change both of their hearts.

"Yes. I trust you Damon." I tell him. He gives me a soft smile, not the kind that is full of his playfulness, but one that is genuine and happy. A rare smile coming from Mr. Damon Salvatore. Kayleigh starts crying in Stefan's arms, a sound that makes me want to destroy anything that is hurting her and making her cry. This time though she is just hungry so I can fix it. I take her from Stefan and cradle her under my breast. The doctor showed me how to feed her before we left. Both boys stare at me as I sit contemplating pulling my breast out in front of them. Damon notices my hesitation and tosses me his leatherjacket he is wearing to use to cover myself. I nod to him, covering the baby before starting to feed her.

The room remains silent. Neither Damon nor Stefan know what to say or if they want to say anything with my breast out right underneath Damon's jacket. I am surprised that Damon doesn't make one of his witty and flirtatious comments about the situation. My phone rings from inside my purse, breaking everyone's concentration. Stefan uses vampire speed to get the phone and bring it back to me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Elena, I want you home in a half hour." Jenna says in a very parental tone of voice.

"Ok, I'll be there." I don't want her to be mad at me after everything that has happened so I just agree. I hang up and put the phone on the couch beside me.

"Jenna wants you home?" Stefan guesses. I nod. Kayleigh finishes her meal. I pull my shirt down and toss Damon his jacket back. He is looking at his daughter in a way that I have never seen him look at anybody before. I stand up from the couch, walking over to where Damon is sitting. He gives me a strange look as I lay his daughter into his arms. He holds her protectively in his arms, as she stares at him fascinated.

"I want you guys to take care of her while I am gone. Be nice to each other and protect my Kayleigh. " They both nod silently. I lean into Damon and whisper in his ear, "I trust you Damon." I don't really care if Stefan can hear me or not, what I said is not meant for him, so in attempt to keep it private I whispered it.

Stefan takes me home, which takes me a while to actually get courage to leave her alone. I shower quickly and get into bed for the night. My mind races with thoughts of Kayleigh and the Salvatore brothers. If I could leave, I would do it in a heartbeat. I crave holding my child in my arms. I eventually cry myself to sleep. Why cry? I just have never felt this kind of separation for anyone before, the tears could not be helped.

X X X

I wake up in the middle of the night to a soft rapping on my bedroom window. Groggily, I make my way over to see who it is. Damon sits on the roof holding a little pink carseat in his arms. I open the window and let him in.

"I thought you might be missing Kayleigh so I brought her over," he says handing me the carseat. I smile at him, as I pull my daughter out of her seat and pull her close to me.

"Thank you Damon," I say. I give him a soft peck on the cheek before climbing back into bed. I lay Kayleigh next to me and wrap my arms around her. I watch as Damon sits in a chair across the room. I fall asleep snuggled up close with Kayleigh. Damon falls asleep after us, making sure nothing can happen to his family.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up to the sound of a cooing baby. Kayleigh lays, looking at the ceiling and talking to herself. It makes me smile. I sit up in my bed and look around the room. Damon is still sound asleep in my chair, looking so peaceful. I have never seen him look like this before; it is kind of sweet. I climb out of my bed, being sure to quietly tiptoe past a sleeping Damon. I make my way into the bathroom to get dressed in privacy, just in case Damon wakes up. I pull on a low cut pink top and some jeans. I honestly think it looks cute for just giving birth and all.

I walk back into my room, careful to not to wake up anyone in the house. Jeremy is still asleep since it is only 6 in the morning. I pick up my daughter, who is still looking around the room happily. I get out an outfit from the pink diaper bag, that I didn't notice Damon bring in last night. It is a pink dress with a bow around the waist lace along the edge. It is too cute for words. She squirms as I put the dress on her but then is fine.

"You are really good at that." I look up to see Damon staring at me.

"Thanks. I did some babysitting before my parents passed away, I just love kids." Kayleigh coos again, talking to her daddy. Damon smiles at her, which gets a big toothless grin back from her.

"I'm sorry that she is mine and not Stefan's. If I could change that fact and make her his, I would gladly to make you happy." He looks deep into my eyes, his face close to my own. His blue eyes are so tempting to look into. They are filled with so much compassion that I can't help feel compelled to be near him.

"I am happy that you are her daddy." I whisper, my head automatically inching closer to his.

"But I have been so mean to you," his head inches closer still.

"Things have changed. We all are different people now." He connects our lips together in a gentle kiss. Our lips move together in a perfect rhythm. The kisses speed up intensity, a rare intense feeling flowing through my entire body. Kayleigh starts crying in my arms, which breaks us apart. I quickly back away from Damon. Stefan is my boyfriend, not Damon, so kissing Damon is extremely wrong.

"You ok?" he asks coming over to my bed, plopping himself on top of the sheets.

"What we did was wrong. I am with Stefan and I love him more than anything, so that means we never kissed. It never happened, and will never happen again. I love Stefan." I tell him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't tell me that you didn't feel anything in that kiss?"

"No matter what I did or did not feel in that kiss doesn't matter. I will always choose Stefan." Damon stands up, anger covering all of his facial features. 'Damon?"

"Don't. If you want anything have your beloved Stefan do it. I am done with you Elena. I will only be around to see my daughter, but other than that you never have to see me again." With that he is gone. Out the window and as far away as he can possibly be. Kayleigh begins to cry, screaming her head off, in what I can only think is want for her father. My bedroom door swings open revealing a very tire Jenna and an equally tired Jeremy. Just the icing for the cake.

"Where did a baby come from, Elena?" Jenna asks pointing to Kayleigh. I look down at her, quickly forming another lie to the list.

"She is Damon's daughter, and I promised to help watch her for a few days?" I try to tell half of the truth. The lies just keep getting thicker and more intertwined. It is so hard to keep doing this to them, but I have to keep them safe.

"Why would you do that?" Jenna asks confused. She knows that even though Damon is out that I still think he is an ass and that I wouldn't want to help him with anything, especially babysit his child, but she is mine too. That makes a difference in the whole thing.

"I felt compassionate towards him for once. He is trying to be a good father, but men do need breaks every now and again. I just was doing a nice thing for him." She nods.

"Well try to keep it down. Some of us need our sleep." I nod and smile at them before they leave my room completely. They fell for another lie. All the lies seem to be adding up towards everyone I know. Even Damon.

X X X

After school I catch up with Bonnie, who walks extremely fast towards her car.

"Bonnie," I say quietly. She turns around and sees me standing in front of her, my hands in my pocket.

"What's wrong?" she asks, catching the pain in my voice.

"I need your help," I say, tears falling down my cheeks. I proceed to explain everything to my best friend. She hears about the spell, the baby and my unwanted feelings towards a dark evil vampire named Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks pulling me into her arms.

"Just make everything go away. I don't want to deal with any of it."

"Even Kayleigh?" she asks.

"Especially Kayleigh."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bonnie and I make our way over to Mystic Fall's daycare center, where most children spend their days while their parents are at work, or in my case school. At first I didn't think they would let Kayleigh stay, being only a day old and all, but they were happy to have any kind of business. I pumped some breast milk into some bottles for her, in case she got hungry and then left her for the entire day. To say that I missed her would be an understatement for how I really feel. Bonnie rings the doorbell for me. Mrs. Fell, Logan Fell's distant aunt, answers the door with a huge smile.

"Miss Gilbert."

"We came to pick up Kayleigh." I say, anxious to see my daughter after the long day without her.

"You already picked her up. Did you already forget?"

"What did I look like?" I ask.

"Similar to what you do now, except you had your hair curled a little and your outfit was different."

"Thank you." Bonnie and I start walking back to her car.

"Did Damon use compulsion to pick her up from the daycare?" Bonnie asks. I ponder that idea. Damon could have easily used compulsion to make Mrs. Fell believe she saw me, when actually it was just Damon. I hope that is the case.

X X X

Damon was sitting on the couch reading through his brother's journal. In Damon's honest opinion Stefan is kind of a depressing guy, who shouldn't have Elena, but she loves him and he doesn't want to break them up. He would love it if Elena would come to her senses and realize that she loves him too, but he is happy that his brother found someone worth living for. He will do everything in his power to keep Elena and his daughter safe, no matter the consequences.

Kayleigh should have been Stefan's daughter, not his. Life would be so much easier that way. Now Elena was attached to him and it did not help at all with his feelings for her. Yeah he had feelings. Isobel successfully spotted them, which brought it to everyone's attention. Damon didn't want Elena to ever know how he felt.

Kayleigh looked so precious when Damon had held her in his arms. She was his daughter and even though she shouldn't be his, he loves her so much. He wants to give her the best life possible, away from evil vampires, powerful witches and bad fathers who kill. He doesn't think she should know who he is because in the long run he will be the worst father possible. Damon hears the front door open with a loud creaking sound and then close with a bang. Stefan had gone out hunting, and he wasn't expecting any visitors. Damon tosses the journal across the room and makes his way to the front entrance with his vampire speed.

Elena and Kayleigh are standing right inside the door. Elena is wearing jeans and a low cut red blouse, while Kayleigh is dressed in a blood red dress and little black shoes that shine. The look so beautiful in their matching outfits that Damon's dead heart flutters in his chest. He stares at them both, wanting more than anything to hold them in his arms.

"Damon-" Elena starts in a warning tone of voice.

"I'll keep my distance," he says turning around to head back to the living room.

"Damon wait," she says walking towards him. She sets the carseat down on ground and wraps her arms around Damon's waist.

"You're with Stefan and I won't take you away from him. I know you know that I like you, but your Stefan's girl." She runs her hands underneath his shirt, playing with his body.

"Stefan doesn't own me." She says giving Damon a devilish grin that he hasn't seen in over 140 years. Katherine. Damon doesn't worry about the who. She looks exactly like Elena and right now all he wants is to kiss Elena. Damon presses his lips passionately to Katherine's ruby red lips. He shoves her against the wall and proceeds to rip off her sexy top. Her bra is black lace push up one. Damon loves it.

"Oh Elena," he moans kissing Katherine's plump breasts. She feels so warm underneath him and Damon wonders if this is how Elena would feel. He bites down hard on the top of her right breast loving the feel of sinking his teeth into her tender flesh.

X X X

"Stefan, I am worried about her." I say into my cell phone. Bonnie sits in the car trying to use her magic to trace the location of Kayleigh, but it isn't working all too well.

"I went out to feed. Go to the boarding house and check on Damon. I know he is an ass, but he will be able to help you find her. I will be there shortly." Stefan says in a calm voice. He is usually always calm, which can be really relaxing at times.

"I love you, Stefan."

"Love you too, Elena. I will see you soon." He hangs up the phone leaving me lonely and scared for the unknown. Bonnie gets out of her car and walks over to me. She has a sad and disappointed look on her face. The spell did not work.

"Stefan says we should meet him at the boarding house." I say quietly to my best friend. My entire body begins to shake from all the feelings bottling up inside me. I want so badly to cry, but it feels like I am so numb that I cannot even manage that.

"Everything will be ok, Elena. Let's go to Stefan. He will make it all better for you." We get into the car. I zone out, while Bonnie drives to the Salvatore home. We make our way to the front porch and open the door. It creaks loudly as we do. We enter the house silently. The main hallway is covered with articles of clothing, mainly black and red. Bonnie and I look around the room, for any sign of a fight or dead girl lying about, but we come up empty handed.

We hear a loud piercing scream coming from upstairs. It is the kind of scream that can make a mother's blood run cold with fear for her baby. I run up the stairs as faster than I have ever run before, the adrenaline running overboard in my blood. I reach Damon's room in an instant, slamming the wooden door open hard. The sight before me is one that I did not expect.

Damon is lying in his bed wearing absolutely nothing. Certain body parts of his are out in the open for the whole world to see. That isn't the whole situation though. He is handcuffed to his bed with heavy chains and a look of ager mixed with what I can only guess is fear, since I have never seen it on his face before, cover all of his beautiful features. For some reason I can't advert my eyes from his sexy as hell body. What the hell am I thinking? Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. I focus my eyes on his blue ones. He looks panicked.

"Behind you Elena!" he calls loudly and forcefully. I spin quickly on my heels. Katherine stands holding my daughter in her arms. Looking at her is like looking into a really messed up mirror. We look identical, down to the last strand of hair. She grabs the front of my shirt into one of her fists.

"Katherine," I whisper. She gives me an evil looking smile.

"Goodbye Elena." She says before flinging me into the far wall with such a force that my head starts to bleed from the impact. I reach my hand up to touch the blood. The red crimson liquid covers my hand. Katherine storms over to me, picking me up again and slamming me harder into the wall. The force of the impact is so strong that I lose consciousness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My entire body aches. Each and every muscle cringes inches under my puny human flesh. I open my eyes slowly, only to see a new and strange bedroom. It takes a few moments, but then everything comes rushing back.

"Look who is awake. Now we can have some fun," Katherine says walking into my view wearing a short black lace baby-doll nightgown. Her hair is curled resting on her slender shoulders. If someone were to give her bunny ears she would look like the spitting image of a playboy bunny ready to play. I try to move, but I am tied down to a wooden chair with some thick cord material. Across from my chair is a large ornate wooden four poster bed with piles of big fluffy white pillows. Damon lays asleep, covered in blood and handcuffed to a new bed just like he was to his own, but this time he is wearing a pair of silk red boxers. Quite sexy on him if you ask me. What am I saying?

"I am not going to play your twisted games Katherine. Stefan told me all about your manipulative and evil ways," I spit out angrily. I tug at the rope, hoping to get free, but with no success. She chuckles an evil laugh, amusement dancing in her eyes. Her laugh sounds more evil than Damon's, not that I would tell him that for fear of having an extremely pissed off vampire. Wouldn't want that.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," she says waling over to a white door. She opens it revealing a large walk in closet, lined with more clothes than any human girl could ever wish of owning. I catch a glimpse of clothes from the 1800'. Katherine must keep every outfit she has ever owned. She disappears for a moment, only to return holding little Kayleigh in her arms. Katherine holds her carefully like anyone would hold a baby that size.

"Please leave her alone. She has no part in this," I beg staring at my sleeping daughter in her arms.

"That is exactly what Damon said, before I cut him open and stabbed him with needles filled with vervain. " I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything to Katherine that might make her do something outrageously crazy. She is psychotic enough, from what Damon and Stefan have told me, to snap Kayleigh's neck without thinking twice about it. I can't have that happening.

"Just put her back in her carseat carefully and I will do what you want. Just don't hurt her, please." I look into her eyes, hoping that there is a smidgen of compassion inside of her. She stares back at me for a moment, head cocked to the side slightly.

"You look exactly like me, it is too weird. Anyway, as long as you are willing to play some games with me and Damon, your brat will be safe. If you step out of line or deny me even once, then you have to watch as I turn her into a vampire and then burn her alive. Got it?" she flashes me a grin. She is amused with herself. I nod my head once, looking away from the evil bitch. There is a soft grunting from on the bed, which causes both of us to turn our eyes towards Damon. He is stirring, but from his appearance he is still extremely weak.

"Evil, Manipulative Bitch," he whispers hoarsely, sounding like he is in a lot of pain. My heart swells at the huskiness of his voice. I feel the sudden need to play the nurse and go help him in any way I can. He moves his body a little bit; it is probably all he can move, with the amount of vervain in his system. Our eyes lock for a brief moment, before Katherine makes us look at her.

"Be nice Damon. I may have to snap a few necks if you don't behave." She says examining her ruby red nails. Kayleigh is back in her carseat, waiting innocently for her father or me to mess up and make Katherine end her life. I look down at the floor not wanting to look at anyone in the room in particular.

"Katherine, want do you want?" Damon asks, voice filled with pain.

"I just want to have a little fun. Is that too hard to ask?" Damon looks away from her stare, biting his tongue from saying any sarcastic comment that he would normally say to her. She notices that he isn't saying anything. You can see the anger rising up through her body like boiling water ready to spill out of a pot. She storms over to me with vampire speed. She takes the rope holding me down and breaks it, letting my wrists breathe. It is short lived though, because as soon as I am free she is flinging me into Damon's lap. My head rests in between his legs, which is not so good because I can feel something poking my head. I honestly do not want to know why me getting beat around got him horny.

"Katherine what ar-?" Damon starts to ask the inevitable question that has been flowing through my mind since I woke up. Katherine smirks at us climbs into the bed. She sits on the foot of the bed on her knees like an excited child.

"Kiss her," Katherine commands in a strict tone. If we kiss I cheat on Stefan, the love of my life, but if I don't then my daughter could die. Damon looks like he is about to do the honorable thing and shake his head, knowing that the last thing I want to do in this world is kiss him. He knows I would hate cheating on his brother. Knowing that Damon is going to try to protect me, I reach an arm up and snake it around his neck and up into his dark hair. I sit up a little bit, closing in the distance between us rather quickly. Our lips mesh together urgently. It feels fake, like we are just pleasing Katherine instead of actually feeling anything. I press my body against Damon's bare chest, trying to make our kiss more passionate.

"I can't do this," Damon growls shoving me away from him. I move off of his lap, finding a place next to him.

"And why not?" Katherine growls back annoyed.

"You put vervain in me. How do you think I am supposed to do anything with that?" He spits at her. She looks even more annoyed. Obviously, Katherine doesn't like Damon putting flaws in her plans. She grabs me by my hair, yanking me closer to her.

"Now poor Elena will have to pay for your inconsiderate stupidity. Don't make the same mistakes you did back in 1864." She yanks my head hard to the side, baring my neck towards her lips.

"Don't," Damon warns. Katherine ignores him and sinks her razor sharp fangs into my skin. Immediately the pain sears through my body, causing me to cry out. She only drinks for a few seconds, before she throws me into Damon's lap again.

"Drink or the baby gets it," She commands. Damon tries to avoid my eyes as he leans in to put his lips to the blood dripping down from my neck. Our eyes lock for a brief second, and I can tell he doesn't want to hurt me. We both know that he has to drink my blood, or Kayleigh will die. He starts sucking softly, trying his hardest not to put me in pain. I am not going to lie and say that it doesn't hurt me, but it somehow feels better form Damon, like he is trying to be gentle. He drinks for a few moments before he pulls his lips away from my neck.

I look up into his eyes, giving him a look that lets him know that I am not mad that he drank from me. I don't want him to hate himself for something he has no control over. He nods and then pulls me into a sitting position on his lap. I feel as if I could relax in his protective arms, but I can't yet. Katherine pulls me out of his arms and to her. I kneel in front of her dictating stance, ready for anything she is going to throw my way.

"Elena, you will kiss Damon like he is the only guy in the entire world. Kiss him like you love him. Then don't stop until you two have sex." She says staring into my eyes.

"I will kiss Damon like he is the only guy for me. I will have sex with Damon." I repeat against my will. I feel the need to have sex with Damon. The feeling is burning within my body, itching and controlling every sense in my skin. I crawl across the bed to him like a cat on the prowl.

"Elena, you don't want to do this." He says to me urgently. All he does is talk talk talk. I don't need that right now. I need to feel him. I press my lips to his urgently seeking a passion. Damon sits still, not deepening the kiss at all. I rub my body against his, feeling all of him come to life before me.

"Damon, kiss her!" Katherine calls out angry at him for not reacting back to my advances.

"You told her to have sex with me. You didn't say I had to have sex with her. I won't do that to her no matter what you tell me to do."

"You want her." Katherine points out, pointing to his manhood.

"I don't care that I want her. I love her and I respect her. I won't violate her because you tell me too." Damon snaps at her.

"Same old Damon. See when I was told that you were this big bad Vampire who murders relentlessly, I didn't believe it. Still don't. you will never change from that sappy young teenager who loves to easily." Damon growls in response. He knows that all Katherine is trying to do is make him snap and fuck the living daylights out of Elena, but he is stronger than to fall for her tricks. He is over her.

"I will kill you, let's see if that would change your mind." He snickers, his signature smirk falling over his lips. Katherine's face turns from amusement to annoyance within a second. She bites her wrist and shoves it to my lips. i try to turn my head, but she forces he warm blood down my throat.

"Let's see you laugh at me now." She growls. Then Katherine does something that I knew could happen, but hoped would not. Katherine snaps my neck, killing me.

**AN: please review. Would like to know what you think**


End file.
